The Comparison
by cdunbar
Summary: Bella makes a harmless comparison, but Edward takes it as a personal insult. What does he do to make her change her mind? My entry for the DTE Contest.


**DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST**

**STORY NAME: THE COMPARISON**

**USER NAME: CDUNBAR**

**TYPE: DOMINATE EDWARD**

**POV: BELLA**

**CATEGORY: ALL-HUMAN**

**VISIT ISABEL0329's PROFILE FOR CONTEST DETAILS AND HOW TO ENTER. **

* * *

**A/N:** We all have a thing that makes us feel instantaneously better. Maybe even aroused. For me, I have two such things that come to mind: 1) the smell that comes from the Mrs. Baird's Bread factory and the Miller Brewing factory when you're coming up I-35 into Fort Worth – I want to bottle that scent and sniff it whenever I'm in a bad mood because it both calms me and turns me on. It's literally the best smell in the world, IMO; 2) waiting about a week and then having an iced chai latte from Starbucks, which I used as my inspiration for this little story.

One day, I made the mistake of thinking about what would happen if I told my significant other about those two things… and this is the result. Enjoy!

And thanks to -le jen- for looking this over for me! Love ya, bb.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Comparison**

**BPOV**

"Here's your iced chai, ma'am," the kid behind the counter said, holding out my drink.

I thanked him, ignoring the unneeded ma'am he uttered, which seemed to be coming from kids like him more and more, and crossed the café to sit down beside my husband.

"You are so predictable," he commented, eyeing my drink.

"I am not," I scoffed. "Besides, why would I deviate from something so wonderful? Sometimes I feel like the first sip of this drink after a long hiatus is better than sex."

Edward's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. "Excuse me?!"

"What?" I asked, shrugging. I hadn't said anything that I thought was untrue. This drink was like elixir from the gods. My own instant orgasm-in-a-cup, if you will. And if that riled my dear husband up, then so be it. Besides, he was too serious for his own good. So really, I was doing the world a service whenever I broke him out of his shell.

"You just said a drink was better than sex with me," he exclaimed, attracting the attention of a couple sitting near us.

"Edward," I hissed. "Lower your voice!"

"Mrs. Cullen?" I heard from beside me. I looked up to see one of my students standing there.

"Hi, James. How are you?" I asked, composing my face into what I hoped made me look like I didn't have a care in the world.

"Fine, Mrs. Cullen. I thought that was you, but I couldn't be sure," James trailed off, having glanced at Edward and becoming nervous about whatever he had seen there.

"Um… so anyway, I'll see you in class," he said, turning and walking quickly away.

What the hell was going on? Why did James leave so abruptly?

I was sure he had more he wanted to say to me, but was scared off by the big baby sitting beside me. I turned to Edward, ready to rip him a new one, but stopped short when I saw his expression.

He was staring intently at me, his jaw clenched, which brought his defined jaw line out more than usual, and his eyes were narrowed. I felt fear for a split second at his uninhibited expression of… if I had to place it, I would call it determination, but then I suddenly got impossibly hot and the room around me started going hazy. My only focus was Edward. Without thinking, I started taking deeper, faster breaths as we stared at each other. I couldn't look away or stop my increasing arousal at his fiercely intent look.

"We're leaving," he said, his voice low and rough. I nodded, blindly following his direction. Apparently I was unable to think for myself anymore. We stood up at the same time and Edward grabbed my hand, dragging me behind him as we exited the café.

Our apartment was only a short five minute walk from here, which was why we frequented this shop so much. Usually our walks back were pleasant and light, with us holding hands and continuing our conversation about whatever random thing we had decided to mock debate over that day.

Today, however, the walk back was tense. Edward gripped my hand harder than usual and he walked with a purpose, not even hesitating at the stoplight as he towed me behind him. The fact that we were almost hit by a car didn't register with him… or with me. I could not see anything outside of Edward. Almost like I had blinders on.

I stumbled over the curb, reacting a half second too late to stepping up onto the sidewalk. Edward swung around when he heard my cry of surprise and easily caught me in his arms. I looked up at him from underneath my lashes, embarrassed to have needed saving yet again. My clumsiness was a constant source of amusement to him. But he looked anything other than amused. Almost… frightening.

As I tried to figure out this new Edward, he caught me off-guard, crushing my lips to his. His hands dug into my sides and pulled me hard against his unforgiving body. I melted instantly, unable to stand up against his onslaught. His hot, open mouth moved against mine abrasively, his tongue penetrating my mouth easily as I tried to process what was happening.

This was not the Edward I knew. He always kissed me lovingly, reverently. It had never been this rushed, forceful, and… hot. Oh, it was too hot. It wasn't the weather, it was me. _I_ was too hot. There were far too many clothes between us. I suddenly craved his bare skin against mine.

With no thought as to where we were, I moaned into his mouth and threw my arms around his neck, pressing myself even closer against him. I decided I didn't care what had come over him; I didn't care about anything at the moment besides getting closer to him.

He pulled away from me abruptly and grabbed my arm before continuing on his way back to our apartment, with me back in tow. My mind raced with clashing thoughts about what had possessed Edward all of a sudden.

Had what I said really been that bad? Was he so angry at me to the point of wanting to hurt me? That kiss had seemed anything but painful, but he had used more force with me than normal.

But was that necessarily a bad thing? Hadn't I wanted more emotion from him before? More passion?

Was that all this was? Was he finally releasing himself from the control that ruled his life? My lungs expanded frantically as I tried not to hyperventilate with this new insight.

Dear God, if "considerate, takes his time with everything" Edward makes me weep from ecstasy, what will this "unknown passionate and abrasive" Edward be like?

Can someone die from too much pleasure?

Of course, I could be completely off base and he really _is_ angry with me. But that kiss had expressed more than anger.

I would soon get my answer because we were suddenly in front of our apartment door and Edward was digging in his pockets for the key. I stood silently beside him, half fearful, half excited about what would happen once he got the door open.

"Damn key," he muttered, finally finding it in his front right pocket and unlocking the door. He pushed it open and pulled me in the apartment before roughly slamming the door shut and spinning me around so my back was against the now closed door.

"Ed-d-ward, you're scaring me a little," I said, stumbling over the words. His eyes were almost wild. I really was a little scared. Not for myself. But for him. I had never seen him like this. I didn't know what would happen if I actually had pushed him too far.

"Good," he growled, placing his hands on either side of my head and leaning in. "Do you have any idea what your little comment did to me?"

"No," I whimpered.

"It made me feel like shit, that's what it did," he said through clenched teeth. "And now all I can think about is showing you just how much better sex can be than a fucking drink."

All my fear and anxiety went from intense sorrow at making him feel bad to desire as the meaning at his words sunk in. My knees went weak and I slumped against the door.

_Oh, god. Yes, please._

"Do you want that, Isabella?" he asked roughly, bending his head down to take my earlobe in his mouth. He lightly bit down and then sucked on it.

"Yes," I breathed, tilting my head to give him better access.

"Then strip and get on the couch," he ordered, stepping back from me.

I was shaking and having difficulty breathing, but somehow managed to unbutton my shirt and pants, slipping out of them easily enough. Edward watched my every move, his eyes narrowing on my lace-clad breasts and my dripping wet lace panties, once I had removed said articles of clothing.

It became very hard for me to stand on my own, my desire for him overriding every other muscle's job. My legs shook and I had to slump against the door to maintain my balance.

"I'm waiting, Isabella," he growled, causing my arousal to peak.

I was so wet for him; I could feel my juices start to run down my leg. Reaching behind me, I unhooked my bra and let it slide down my arms. It fell to the floor with a soft whisper.

Edward clenched his jaw, but stayed where he was. He was breathing just as hard as I was, so at least I knew I was affecting him somewhat.

I hooked my thumbs inside my panties and dragged them over my hips, releasing them as they skimmed over my legs and pooled at my feet. His eyes roamed my body, overheating each part he lingered on.

"Couch," he barked, pointing in its direction.

I jumped at his harsh command and raced over to the couch. Sitting down, I couldn't help but notice I was perfectly in line with his straining erection, which I could clearly see through the heavy denim of his jeans as he walked over to me. I figured it probably wasn't the most comfortable he had ever been.

Edward stood in front of me, close enough to reach out to, but just far enough away that I felt the distance. I looked up into his face as he instructed me further. "Turn around and get on your knees."

Oh, god. What the hell is he going to do to me? The options that ran through my mind both thrilled and unnerved me.

_I've broken my husband_, I thought, silently complying with his demand. I turned around and got up on my knees on the cushion.

"Spread your legs," he grunted, still not touching me. It was very strange to know Edward was right behind me, still fully clothed and staring at my naked backside as I spread my knees on the couch.

I heard the scrape of metal unzipping and then a heavy thud, which I assumed were his jeans hitting the floor. I reached out and gripped the back of the couch, almost panting in anticipation of what he planned on doing to me.

"You look so fucking delicious, spread out and naked for me," he whispered huskily behind me. "You've been a bad girl, Bella. You need to be punished."

Without warning, his fingers brushed down my backside until they reached the curve of my bottom. Then he plunged two fingers inside me abruptly.

I gasped, arching back toward Edward. He pressed himself into me and I felt the full extent of his arousal, making me automatically press harder into him. He groaned and began pumping his fingers in and out of me. His other hand came around and kneaded my heavy, aching breast.

"Fuck, you're wet for me, Bella," he growled, leaning down and nipping my shoulder. I shuddered at the added sensation. "Do you like it when I dominate you like this?"

I couldn't answer, even if I had wanted to, but I knew the moment he felt the rush of my arousal coat his hand in response because he growled again and removed his fingers. A strangled sound of protest escaped past my lips, but it was quickly replaced with a shriek of surprise when Edward thrust deep into me until he was fully sheathed.

The feel of him, filling me completely, made me light-headed. My head dropped and I closed my eyes, losing myself in this unexpected pleasure.

Who knew I liked it rough?

It was certainly a surprise to me. But now that I was experiencing it, I never wanted anything else.

Edward began pounding into me and we moaned simultaneously. He gripped my hips hard, forcing me to meet every one of his thrusts. A small ball of pressure formed in the pit of my stomach, increasing rapidly with each pounding slam of his hips.

Our grunts and moans filled the room, along with the sound of our slapping skin. I was getting so close, so fast.

But it was too much. Too big, too soon, too… epic.

I slightly panicked that when my release hit, I would split in two.

Then Edward started punctuating each thrust of his hips with words, shouting,

"Don't" _thrust_

"ever" _thrust_

"fucking" _thrust_

"compare" _thrust_

"me" _thrust_

"to" _thrust_

"a drink" _thrust_

"again." _thrust_

He leaned down against me, which made my arms buckle under the added weight, so I folded them on the back of the couch and rested my head on top of them. Edward's hot breath brushed my cheek as he rasped, "Do you hear me, love? I'm the best you've had. No comparison. Ever."

"Uuhhnnn," I moaned, unable to form coherent words or thoughts at the moment.

"Now come for me. Scream my name. Scream it so fucking loud that everyone can hear you."

One of his hands slid around my waist and his deft fingers quickly found my clit, circling it ever so slowly in direct contrast to the unrelenting pounding occurring only inches away.

"Scream my name, Bella," he demanded. "Now!"

Then he pinched my throbbing clit, hard, and my world exploded in front of me. My body clenched down and I screamed his name at the top of my lungs, milking him for all I was worth. His own release came shortly after mine and he collapsed on my back.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could barely drag enough air into my lungs to sustain me for a second before I had to gasp for more.

Edward pulled out and rearranged us on the couch, lying down and pulling me on top of him. We rested there for a couple of minutes, each of us trying to get our erratic breathing and racing heart beats under control.

"Bella," he said suddenly, sounding surprised. "Are you crying?"

I hadn't been aware I was, but when I reached up to feel my cheek, it was wet.

"I guess I am," I mumbled, wiping away the wetness with the back of my hand.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked lovingly, lifting me higher up him so he could look into my eyes. _There_ was the man I knew and loved.

I smiled. "No. Of course not," I quickly assured him. "I think they're joyful tears."

"Oh." He paused, letting that sink in. "Oh!" He grinned cockily and barked out a laugh. I rolled my eyes and snuggled back down onto his chest, wrapping my arms around him as much as I could.

"I love you," I said, my words slightly muffled against his pecs.

"I love you, too, Bella. So much."

A random thought suddenly struck me and I started giggling helplessly, too happy to try to suppress them.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, leisurely running his hands up and down my back.

"What…" I lapsed back into giggles, and then took a deep breath. "What happens if I compare you to food? Because I love red velvet cake and –"

My next words were cut off as Edward quickly flipped us around so I was underneath him on the couch. I was extremely impressed, because under any other circumstances that move is awkward and usually results in someone tumbling off the furniture.

"If you compare me to food, the handcuffs come out," he teased, a playful smile pulling at his lips.

A burst of lust flashed through me, increasing my core temperature about 10 degrees. "Handcuffs?"

"Mmmhmm." His gaze focused on my mouth and I slowly bit my lip, taunting him.

_Oh, good god._

Should I really push him anymore?... I didn't want him to have a mental breakdown.

But on the other hand. Handcuffs.

What the hell, right?

"Well… you know… I've always thought that Ben and Jerry's One Cheesecake Brownie ice cream was better than sex," I said slowly, raising an eyebrow in a direct challenge to him.

Edward's jaw clenched and his arms tightened around me. "You're playing with fire, love."

All I wanted was to see him come undone again, so I pushed it even more. "I know. I like fire."

He was off the couch and had me over his shoulder before I could blink, heading for our bedroom. I grinned giddily and feigned some slight struggling so he didn't know he was playing right into my hands.

Handcuffs… here I come.


End file.
